Cold Rice Shrimp/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Deep Love and Concern' "Cold Rice Shrimp! Cold Rice Shrimp!!" The panic shout coming from the room and spread far from away to here. I stopped the action in my hand and turned my body to look back. The next second, my mommy appeared from the entrance to the courtyard. He (yes, HE) rushed toward here, ignoring the semi-wet clothes I was still holding, and hug me tightly. “Huuu… Huu…, you are still here..." Mommy bent to my ear side, with a slight panting and speak slowly. I carefully throwing the clothes into the basin nearby and patted my mother's back, hoping to calm his emotions. "I’m here, still here, mommy." "I'm sorry..." After a while, my mother let her hand go and looked at my face with pity and apology. "Don't you hurt? Sorry... I’m just..." "I’m okay, mommy." I kissed my mother's forehead and remind him to rest assured. "It’s nothing." He is very nervous and anxious. Embracing my mommy, I feel his emotions quietly. Very warm, these are the love for me. So I rubbed my head in my mother's embrace, I wanted to pass on my feelings. "Not nervous, oh, no nervous, Cold Rice Shrimp is here, no way I can’t meet her." “I’ll definitely meet her again” According to mommy, I was summoned a long time ago and we lived together for a long time. Just like a real family, blessed and happy. Until some unexpected thing occurs. I once disappeared on a trip with my mommy. He madly searched for me for a long time. Finally, in the nearby town, he met the confused me who wandered in the crowd. Mommy told me about this thing more than once. In fact, non-stop. Every time he talks about it, the tone is always mixed with remorse and self-blame, as well as the joy of current situation. But after I return from the disappeared accident, I lost all my memories. I don't understand the strange emotions of my mommy. But I can feel his love. Through these intimate feelings, I can occasionally see a few fragments flashed in my mind. A fragment of memory that I was once together with my mother. To forget the time we used to be together, it is indeed a sad thing. But as long as my mother loves me, this is enough. 'II. Misery' Like every day, after I took a shower, my mommy began to comb my long hair gently with a wooden comb, and then told me about the interesting bedtime story. They are usually the things that mommy saw and heard from his journey, and there are some supernatural things that are fascinating. Today’s story is “the water monster in the Lake of Glass Jar”. At the end of the story, I exclaimed at how complicated the story is, but I found my mother’s expression as if it were different from before. "Is this story interesting?" Mommy stopped the hand that combed the hair and gently rubbed my head. "Yes! It's fun~ do mommy thinks it's not good?" Looking at my mother's face, I was a little confused. "...this." Mommy paused for a long time, and then said. "It’s nothing bad, it’s late, Cold Rice Shrimp should sleep now." "Ah...okay!" with ignorant, I go to sleep while I still confusing. … … My sleep didn’t go smoothly, I don't know why, there are a lot of pictures that I have no impression at this night's dream. They drowned me like a tide. The joy, the pain, happiness, sadness... A lot of emotions filled my mind and made me wake up from my sleep. With the pillow in my hand, I confusedly put on my slippers and walked out from the door. I want to sleep with my mother so I go to his room. But when I was halfway through, the sound from a room in the corridor attracted my attention. Subconsciously relying on the sound source, after listening to the sound content, I suddenly regain consciousness. There are two persons talking in the room. One is my mommy, and the other is a weird young man who visits mommy in the past few days. "She still didn't recall it... nothing at all." I heard my mommy's troubled voice, and there was a trace of helplessness in his distress. "What can we do? You already told all the stories in the past. All the experience you have are already changed to the story (which he used up). How can you be continuing to hint her?" young man’s words are also irritated. "Did you think about taking her intentionally to revisit that again?" "...if it can make her memory to come back again..." "What were you thinking? Were the bits and pieces of information not enough to get you on guard? Now you're bringing Cold Rice Shrimp with you on an adventure, just for that so-called ‘past’?" "What is the so-called ‘past’? So-called? Those are the most precious treasures I have with Cold Rice Shrimp! From the beginning till now, you know how much effort I have paid! She is my daughter, do you understand?" “….” The quarrel is still going on, and I don’t want to listen to it at all. And up until now, I realized that my amnesia caused such a big harm to my mommy's body and mind. I don't remember how I got back to my room and how I slept. But I remember, in the next morning, the terribly exhausted mommy barely pulled a smile. That can make someone to have heartache expression. "Cold Rice Shrimp, I want to go for a trip, do you want to go together?" “Yes, mom.” To regain my memory, I’ll go with you... I will… 'III. Suffering' Spring Town, a famous town in Light Kingdom. Rich in bamboo products and tea. The water source is from the Jade Mountain Spring, which is a unique place. Together with the young guy, my mommy and I spent a few days in this place. Lots of people noise, endless stream of horses and carriages. I recognize this place, it was the place that some master attendant found me when that accident occurs. That is, for me, the very first memory I still have. After the man entered the city, he left me and my mother to ask around and then come back. Then he said to us. "We must find a place to stay first. I heard that there has been a conflict between food souls and the Civil Guards recently, it’s not safe here." My mother and the young man chose a tavern that looked good and led me to stay. When all the luggage is placed, I sit on the windowsill alone, overlook the city. Mommy said that they went out to buy something and will come back soon, so I can rest assure and wait for them. Looking at this bustling city, strange emotions rushed in like waves, hitting my heart, makes me a little restless. At this moment, the door was lightly pushed open, and the man appeared in front of me with a tired face. "Come, Cold rice shrimp, let’s go." I strangely followed him. "What's wrong? Where’s my mommy?" "Your mother has something else to do, he asked me to take you to dinner first." "Ah...good." Although I felt that something was wrong, but I still chose to leave the tavern with him. Because my mother trusts this person, I too shall trust him. … … The young man took my hand and walked on the road, crossed several streets and walked for a long time. "Big brother, where is my mommy?" The feeling of something wrong is getting stronger. I asked with some doubts. "Your mother’s whereabout? I don't know." The voice of this man suddenly became hoarsely. His palm rested on my shoulder, as if confirming something, and then complained helplessly. "What, is it a rejected product? It’s a waste of effort... The old Song guy is really something, he doesn’t even say hello to me." As he spoke, he let go of his hand. The ignorant me subconsciously turned around, but there still has young man’s silhouette next to me. "Big... bro... ther?" I looked around in an extremely unfamiliar environment, then I panicked. “….Mommy!!!” … … "Mommy... Mommy..." Repeatedly muttering, I looked around and tried to find familiar scenes or mommy’s silhouette. Why is it becoming something like this... What happened to that big brother... My mommy doesn’t need me anymore?.. My thoughts began to confuse, and the strange and noisy environment exacerbated my panic. I fell helplessly on the ground and whimper with a small voice. "Are...you... okay?" A soft voice rang in my ear. I looked up and see a delicate little hand that was handed over to me. I don’t know when I’m standing, but I see a food soul with a body shape similar to mine. "I... I can't find my mommy." I was crying. I can’t stop my tears. "Mom... my?" She confusedly repeated my word. "That should be master attendant." A male food soul came to my side, squatting down and whispering. "Don't cry, don't be nervous, tell this great me what happened." 'IV. Unclear' "My mommy didn't want me anymore." I wiped my tears, and looked at the pair of weird food soul partners, speaking in low voice. "You still have contractual power, right?" The male sighed and the tone was lowered again, as if he wants to comfort me. "Don't panic, please calm down first." "Still... have it, yes…" Listening to his reminder, I stumbled for a sec. Immediately close my eyes to feel the contractual power, I surprised. "Mom... Mommy didn't leave me yet." "This means no trouble, right? Don't be nervous." The male food soul smiled and stood up. "Quick! Get up... the ground is cold." The petite food soul once again reached out to me, her the voice was full of concern. "We’ll bring you to find your mother." Her words made me suddenly astonished. Both eyes gradually imitated, and suddenly, the scene in front of my eyes begins to temporary overlapping diplopia. There is both strange and familiar radiance float around me. "Let’s get up quick... the ground is cold." In diplopia, I saw a third person’s hand reaching out to me. I can’t see this person’s face, but the sound so warm and gentle. "My name... is Jiuniang, I, too, am... the food soul." She seems to think that her words aren’t good enough, so she adds another sentence. "We... won't hurt you." I can't tell whether it is a reality or a dream. I give my hand to that person and whispered softly. “Mom…my” “Hmm?” “Umm.” ... ... ... "Are you... all right?" Walking on the road, Jiuniang is holding my hand, followed by her side is Yellow wine. She looked at me with concern, her words have a hint of unnaturalness. "I... nothing... mommy..." my head gradually hurt. I covered my head and tried to recall the pictures that suddenly rushed into my mind, it was unclear. Mommy's voice constantly echoed in my mind, sometimes it was so far away, sometimes it was very near. Just then, a carriage drove out from the corner and it was going to hit the confused me. "Hey, be careful!" Yellow wine pulled me and Jiuniang away. I fell to the ground. Everything in front of me began to blur, and another picture filled my vision. "Oh! Be careful." In the picture, mommy caught me who was about to fall because of a pedestrian bumped me. I was in his arms. "Cold Shrimp should be careful when walking on the road." "Cold Rice Shrimp...you always call me “mommy”. You should… really become my daughter!" "Cold Rice Shrimp, what do you think about this dress?" “Cold Rice Shrimp…” “…” … … More and more pictures overlap in my surroundings. More and more mixed voices echoed in my ears. This is not right... I haven’t been to these places with my mommy... …No... I have been there... "Little girl" "Little girl !!!" The shouts are far and near, and I wake up from the absentminded. All the chaotic scenes and the noisy voices were gone. Concentrating again, I saw a worried face from Yellow wine and Jiuniang. "...I ... I’m fine." I pulled a corner of my mouth and reluctantly give a smile. I felt a sigh of relief in my heart. I remembered it now, the past that I forgot, with the time I spent with mommy. According to my description, Yellow wine took me to find the city gate when I entered the city, and then he found the tavern that I stayed based on my impression. Just then we bump into the glassy-eyed, tired body of my mommy, and the young man who help him. I have no time to attend other things, I run quickly and hold him tight. He first stared blankly, then immediately half kneeled on the ground and held me tightly too. His mouth was vaguely called my name with a crying tone. In the later exchanges, I realized that the young man who’s at my mommy side had never left him. And the person who bring me out (pretend to go for the dinner) may be related to my disappearance a few years ago. My mommy is very happy after knowing that I had recovered my memory. Unfortunately, I still couldn’t remember the things that related to the disappearance, but mommy didn’t seem to care about it. I sorted out the important memories that I found, and looked at the smile that I hadn’t seen from my mommy’s face for a long time. I think that the other things aren’t matter now. 'V. Cold Rice Shrimp' Light kingdom once had a very famous traveler. He has traveled many places and recorded many stories. But what really makes people remember him is that he and his daughter, every time they go to a place, he will make local customs and geography, strange tales of deity and devil, adapted and compose it into easy-to-understand stories. The story in the Light kingdom that written by him alone are more than 100 stories. Many people say that he will publish a book and become famous as a literary traveler. But the heaven didn’t fulfill this man’s wish. A sudden accident ruined the person who wrote the story. He lost his daughter in the raid by fallen angel. He loses his wife in young age. And lose his daughter when he became middle aged man. For any person, this is an unbearable pain in life. He was unfortunate, but also fortunate. God robbed his close one and gave him a glimmer of hope. By chance, the traveler got acquainted with a young chef, who was determined to help him out of the pain after knowing his past, so he took him to the chef's union for testing. The result is gratifying. Later, he had the first food soul in his life - the Cold rice shrimp. Her appearance is very similar to that of the traveler's daughter. After spending some time getting familiar with each other, the traveler recognizes her as his own daughter and lived a quiet and happy life with her. But fate does not seem to want to let go of this tragic man. On a trip, Cold rice shrimp mysteriously disappeared. The traveler who lost the love one for the third time went crazy and search all over the place. Eventually, in Spring Town, he saw Cold rice shrimp in a very bad mental state. For this loss and then returned girl, the traveler didn’t want to care about other things, he bring her back to home with tears of happiness. However, Cold rice shrimp’s amnesia has left the traveler with another kind of sick in his heart. As time went by, he didn't know when it started, he began to had a strange thought in his heart. The former Cold rice shrimp, and now her that completely forget the past, can she really count as a same person? This thought kept reappearing in his mind, which made him feel that he had completely lost the former girl, Cold rice shrimp in front of him now is just a substitute. So he began to investigate the original incident. After preparing for everything, the traveler returned to Spring Town with Cold rice shrimp and the cooking attendant friend. This time, they encountered another strange incident. Although the results are very satisfactory, the larger undercurrents are surging in the calm day. … … … Spring Town, the backyard of the tavern where the traveler stays. The tavern owner is hosting three weird guests. A middle-aged man who always smile, a teenager with a chain attached to his wrist, and a young man with a hoarse voice. "Old man Song, next time you have to say in advance, about the objective you have already dealt with." The voice from the throat that difference from the appearance of the young man complained at the tavern owner. He then twisting his neck. "I hinted at you already when you let me made the trouble for them." The tavern owner shrugged. He said while looked at the two guys next to him. "What are your results?" "Yellow wine is on her side, it’s not good to do a thing." The middle-aged man glanced at the teenager and replied to himself. "We need more reliable assistant." "Just the two food souls, that’s not enough to request for help." "There are three objectives." “Cold rice shrimp is a scrap.” “But her master attendant is not.” “…I understood.” … … … The cooking attendant and the food souls who struggled for the safety of mankind will forever never know. Their enemies… It’s never be just the fallen angel... Category:Food Soul Story